


Golden Rule : Never Pressure Betty Cooper

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, References to Homophobia, Secret Relationship, pretty angsty at the end, that's not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: She decides really quickly that Betty is the one she wants to marry, even if some people think it’s wrong.How could it possibly be wrong if Betty has gold on her lips and every time Veronica kisses her, it makes her feel alive. If every time they hold hands and she feels the purity that runs from Betty’s heart to her hand, if that’s a sin, she'd rather be damned to hell than never be with her.-----------Eh, a beronica fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look who hopped on the Beronica train, me that's who.
> 
> Warning - Sorta kinda references to homophobia at the middle-ish end.

Veronica never pressures Betty.

 

It was the golden rule she had came up with.

 

She never pressures Betty to go on a date with her. She gives Betty a choice because a girl like Betty Cooper should not be pressured into things that she doesn’t want to do.

* * *

 

_They’re eating outside during lunch, when she brings it up. The gang isn’t there because they’re too busy doing extra-curricular activities. It’s just the two of them and that’s nice because she doesn’t Betty to feel like she has to say yes because they’re in front of people. She knows Betty and Veronica knows that she’ll do anything if it means not hurting someone._

 

_“Hey, you want to go on a date?” she asks and Betty nearly chokes on her food. This of course makes Veronica rush into action, patting her back lightly but, firmly._

 

_“Sorry about that.” Betty speaks embarrassed, her cheeks tinted with a blush as red as the strawberries she was eating. “Um, yeah. I’d like to go on a date, actually.”_

* * *

 

They go on a lot of dates after that. To the public eye, they’re still B and V, _totally platonic friends that don’t want to kiss each other._

Veronica already fell in love with her, a long time ago. It’s just Betty’s turn to do the same.

 

If you asked Veronica why she loves her, she’ll give you a dozen documents with more than enough reasons to answer your question.

 

If you asked Betty why she loves her, she’ll tell you because Veronica exists and it would be a sin to not love her.

 

They love each other and that’s all that matters.

 

Veronica doesn’t pressure Betty into being her girlfriend. She wants to do this right, and so she will. She gives Betty the choice again.

* * *

 

_It’s lunch again and they’re alone again. They’re eating across from each other, feet touching from underneath the table. Veronica decides to follow the protocol like last time._

 

_“We’ve been dating for a month now so, I was thinking that we could make it official.” Veronica questions because she knows that this isn’t just her decision to make._

 

_“ Official meaning like promise rings or virginity pledges?” and now it’s Veronica’s turn to choke._

 

_She quickly regains composure and stammers out some words, “No, like just not dating other people.”_

 

_Betty gives a quick nod with the slightest of a teasing smile._

* * *

 

She decides really quickly that Betty is the one she wants to marry, even if some people think it’s wrong.

 

How could it possibly be wrong if Betty has gold on her lips and every time Veronica kisses her, it makes her feel alive. If every time they hold hands and she feels the purity that runs from Betty’s heart to her hand, if that’s a sin, she'd rather be damned to hell than never be with her.

 

She never pressures Betty into having sex. She wants their first time to be a declaration of love not a side of effect of teenage hormones. She wants it to mean something to both of them.

* * *

 

_This time they’re not outside at lunch but, inside on a Friday night. They’re in Veronica’s room and she follows the same protocol when it comes to loving Betty Cooper. Betty and Veronica are lying on the bed, side to side._

 

_“You sure you want to do this? You can always back out.”_

 

_“Yes, Ronnie. I want to do this. Now, get naked.” Veronica blushes at that and is extremely grateful for the lights to be off._

* * *

 

They may be out to their friends but, neither Veronica nor Betty have come out of the closet at home or to the entirety of the school that isn’t part of their friend group.

 

They’ve seen the things that happen to Kevin.

 

They fight about this occasionally. They argue about the topic of coming out. That’s when Veronica breaks her golden rule.

 

She pressures Betty. She puts pressure on her and Betty Cooper should be held with care and love.

 

She’s not a cheap dish that can be easily replaced by a quick trip to the store.

 

“I’m not asking you to come out to the world just your family. It doesn’t even have to be all of them, it could be just Polly or your dad.” she argued.

 

“I can’t okay, I can’t. I’m sorry that I can’t love you enough.” she hears the crack in her voice and sees the tears in her eyes.

 

And that’s when Veronica realizes her mistake. Wide eyes and all.

 

Veronica loves Betty and Betty loves Veronica. That’s all that matters, no judgemental world comes into the equation, no questioning peers, no nosy family members, it’s just their love that matters now.

 

“I’m sorry, I pressured you. I know I’m not the version of your lover and I’m not what you wanted from the beginning.” and she stops and breathes out, “But, I love you Betty Cooper and I know that you love me too. And, that’s all that I want. That’s all that I need.”

 

And, they have a homophobic world to face, they have problems and issues to fight.

 

But, in this dark world, at least they have each other.

 

And, they’ll be alright. If they’re not, they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments and kudos please.  
> 


End file.
